Al ritmo de una cancion
by Mapache Vagabundo
Summary: Un día normal en Morioh, otro día normal en la pacifica y rutinaria vida de Kira Yoshikage. El asesino acaba de terminar una relación, mientras sus uñas crecen el hombre busca a una nueva victima para que se convierta en su pareja. (One-Shot)


**Al ritmo de una** **canción**

Morioh era una ciudad pequeña y tranquila, de una belleza que tomaba por sorpresa a cualquiera que fuera un turista ya que nadie esperaba que lo que alguna vez fue una zona rural habitada por samurais se hubiera transformado en una pequeña urbe tan desarrollada, muchos extranjeros comenzaban a mudarse a esa ciudad para crear sus propios negocios al ver como Morioh comenzaba a brillar como una posible potencia económica para Japon.

Corria el Otoño de 1997, la temperatura rondaba los dieciocho grados pero los habitantes de la ciudad estaban bastante acostumbrados al frió de Morioh, eran por esas fechas cuando las familias comenzaban a preparar todo para la navidad que estaba a tan solo unos cuantos meses de distancia.

El hombre estaba sentado en las afueras del popular café _Deux Magots_ mirando a la gente pasar mientras sostenía su cappuchino humeante, como todas las tardes luego de su trabajo paro en el café para tomar una taza y volver a su hogar a pasar tiempo con su _amada_.

Pero esta vez no había nadie esperándolo en su hogar.

Desgraciadamente _había_ tenido que terminar la relación con su _amada_ hacia solo unas horas, le había roto el corazón despertarse a las seis de la mañana como todos los días para encontrar a su _amada_ mirándolo sin transmitirle ninguna de las emociones que hacia unas horas emanaba, su brillo radiante que la identificaba había desaparecido por completo.

El hombre no tuvo mas opción que dejarla ir, era una verdadera lastima porque compartían tantas cosas en común.

Corrían las seis de la tarde, había salido hacia pocos minutos de su trabajo como oficinista en la empresa _Kameyu_ rechazando amablemente la invitación de sus compañeros de trabajo a una fiesta que iban a organizar para el retiro de uno de los miembros de la empresa, el no era un hombre de fiestas y si bien no le disgustaban tampoco estaba de humor para ir a una luego de perder a su _amada_ hacia tan poco tiempo.

Pero no podía deprimirse por ello, no era la primera ruptura sentimental que atravesaba en su vida, siempre encontraba a alguien mas que remplazara aquello que perdió.

Y era por eso que estaba mirando tan atentamente a la gente pasar, alguna de todas ellas podría ser la indicada, la que ganara su corazón de nuevo.

El hombre rubio le dio otro sorbo a su café, a la espera de que su _amada_ se asomara entre toda esa gente que pasaba por allí y entonces la vio, fue por unos momentos pero allí estaba, alta de figura esbelta, cabello negro azabache largo que caía sobre sus hombros formando pequeños bucles, ojos color turquesa, sus labios carnosos rojos arqueados en una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer paso cerca del rubio dejando un hermoso aroma en el aire, Perfume de rosas dedujo el hombre tras sentir el olor invadir sus fosas nasales.

Un ruido le llamo poderosamente la atención, un pequeño _Crack_ casi imperceptible para los demás, miro con mucho cuidado sus manos y tras una inspección rápida noto como sus uñas habían crecido apenas unas pulgadas desde que las había cortado esa mañana. Miro de nuevo a la mujer alejarse y supo que debía buscar a su _amada_ para una cita, era el momento indicado.

Con un gesto de su mano llamo al camarero y pago su bebida dejando una generosa propina, era un hombre al cual le gustaba ser bien atendido y eso merecía su recompensa.

Sin perder mucho tiempo acomodo las solapas de su saco y su corbata, la cual había mandado a hacer especialmente para el, un pequeño gusto que se había permitido. Miro a la mujer y comenzó a seguirla a paso lento guardando la distancia para no levantar la sospecha de ninguna persona que pasara por allí, era un horario donde los jóvenes comenzaban a salir de sus escuelas por lo que las calles estaban repletas pero al hombre le importaban poco los estudiantes ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en su _amada_ quien caminaba a tan solo unos metros mas adelante que el.

Aun así, uno de los estudiantes le llamo la atención. Su _Seifuku_ era distinto al de sus compañeros, estaba cubierto de adornos dorados en una clara falta de respeto al uniforme escolar, su cabello estaba peinado de una forma bastante ridícula en un estilo Pompadour. A simple vista uno se daba cuenta que era un delincuente juvenil, el hombre soltó un suspiro ¿Eso significaba que su preciosa ciudad se llenaría de jóvenes revoltosos que no respetarían las reglas y convertirían a su tranquilo hogar en un caos? El rubio no quería ni imaginar eso, amaba Morioh por ser un lugar hermoso y pacifico.

El amaba su vida tranquila y rutinaria.

Oyó el sonido de las barreras del tren bajando cuando llego al cruce, las calles estaban vacías, el sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte. Solo quedaban el y su _amada_ en ese lugar, el tren aun no mostraba signos de que se estuviera acercando así que el hombre acorto la distancia que lo separaba de la guapa mujer, esta fue tomada por sorpresa cuando lo vio.

El sujeto era de complexión delgada, atlético a pesar de que su traje de oficinista lo ocultara. Su cabello rubio era corto y dos mechones sobresalían a los lados de su rostro, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella y con una sonrisa en su rostro el hombre hablo

—Es un hermoso atardecer ¿No le parece?

La mujer, aun tomada por sorpresa por la proximidad del sujeto, respondió

—Si..Si, lo es

—Aun así, es difícil apreciarlo

—¿Porque? —Pregunto ella

—Es difícil apreciar lo precioso del atardecer...—El rubio tomo con delicadeza la mano de la mujer quien se sonrojo por su acción, cuando le estaba por preguntar que estaba haciendo vio como el hombre se llevaba su mano a sus labios y con la misma delicadeza depositaba un suave beso en ella —Cuando se tiene la belleza ante sus ojos

Las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de rojo, su corazón comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad mientras veía los ojos azules del hombre. Era apuesto, de eso no había duda alguna, por unos momentos le pareció que se estaba perdiendo en los rasgos bellos de su rostro. No sabia bien que decirle al hombre, se sentía muy alagada pero había algo en ella, una sensación extraña y no podía saber bien que era.

—Mi nombre es Kira Yoshikage, tengo treinta años y me gustaría preguntarle algo ¿Señorita...?

La mujer aun sin saber que era lo que sucedía respondió tartamudeando como si fuera una jovencita de instituto

—Su-suzuki Aiko

—Un hermoso nombre para una bella dama —Sonrió Kira, aun sin soltar su mano —Dígame señorita Suzuki ¿Le gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Aiko era una mujer de armas tomar, era una mujer a la cual le gustaba imponerse y tomar la iniciativa, una mujer independiente que se enorgullecía de ello. Pero allí estaba, sonrojada ante la mirada de aquel extraño hombre que había salido de ninguna parte, tartamudeando como si fuera una jovencita a la cual le habían dado su primera carta de amor.

Penso en la propuesta del sujeto y se pregunto ¿Que podía perder? Si, no sabia nada sobre ese tipo pero para eso eran las citas ¿No? para conocerse mejor, se veía como una buena persona, algo extraña, pero una buena persona aparte de ser bastante apuesto y a simple vista se notaba que también era alguien adinerado.

La mujer sonrió picaramente, a ella le gustaba tomar la iniciativa pero también le gustaban los hombres que lo hacían antes que ella y ese sujeto, Kira Yoshikage le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

—Claro, ¿Porque no? Seria un placer —Respondió ella y dijo en una voz un poco mas seductora —¿A donde iremos señor Kira?

—A mi hogar —Respondio el —Esta algo lejos, pero caminar es bueno para la salud

 _Valla, valla_ pensó la mujer y sin quitar su sonrisa seductora dijo

—Bueno, guíame Yoshikage Kira

De repente la sonrisa seductora en su rostro decayó al ver la expresión que se había formado en la cara del guapo hombre, sus labios se habían arqueado en una expresión que le puso los pelos de punta, ese sentimiento que tenia desde que comenzó a hablar con el hombre se había intensificado, su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza y un sudor frió recorrió su espalda. Entonces, de golpe, entendió lo que ese sentimiento era...

—Me temo, señorita Suzuki, que usted no es a quien estoy invitando

Aiko Suzuki sentía miedo, puro terror que recorría su cuerpo, un miedo que jamas había sentido en toda su vida.

Cuando quiso gritar ningún sonido salio de sus labios, quiso correr pero sus piernas no funcionaban, quiso llorar pero ya no habían lagrimas que derramar. Lentamente la mujer fue desapareciendo, su bello cuerpo y su hermoso rostro fue agrietándose para luego convertirse en cenizas tras la explosión que acabo con su vida. Solo su mano quedo intacta, la misma mano que Kira Yoshikage sostenía entre las suyas.

Detras de donde había estado la mujer había un ser humanoide mirando atentamente todo, de igual estatura a la de Yoshikage pero un poco mas musculoso su piel era de color rosa oscuro, su cabeza era plana y tenia dos puntas filosas triangulares que parecían las orejas de un gato sus ojos no hacían nada mas que reforzar su apariencia felina con una pupila amarillenta vertical y su esclerótica totalmente roja. El extraño humanoide tenia unos guantes de cuero que cubrían sus antebrazos, un taparrabos de cuero cubriendo su ingle y en su cinturón tenia un extraño símbolo parecido a un cráneo.

El hombre miro a el felino humanoide y este le devolvió la mirada atento pero sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Kira Yoshikage no sabia muy bien que era aquel ser a pesar de que habían pasado años desde que había obtenido acceso a ese poder, su padre lo había apuñalado con esa misteriosa flecha buscando un método para que el pudiera tener la vida tranquila que el tanto ansiaba y la respuesta a ello fue aquel extraño felino humanoide. Era la respuesta perfecta para sus problemas, el ser hacia explotar a sus victimas, no dejaba pruebas de lo que había pasado y para su sorpresa nadie parecía notar su presencia.

Kira Yoshikage sintio un cosquilleo cuando el rosado felino desaparecio en el aire ingresando de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Las barreras del tren se levantaron, al parecer no iba a pasar por allí lo que le dio tiempo al asesino para examinar con mas cuidado a su nueva _amada,_ su piel era suave y delicada al tacto, su tez blanca como la nieve, sus dedos largos y femeninos y sus uñas estaban pintadas con un esmalte color turquesa al igual que los ojos de la mujer a la cual perteneció esa mano.

—Muy bien Aiko, hora de ir a casa —Dijo Kira con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, abrió su saco y guardo la mano en el bolsillo especial que había mandado a hacer a su sastre para guardar a sus _amadas_ , ocultarlas de la vista del mundo

Tranquilamente el oficinista camino hacia su hogar, por desgracia su auto estaba en el taller y si bien el odiaba salirse de su rutina el caminar le ayudaba a estar saludable pero tardaba al menos treinta minutos mas en llegar a su hogar ya que este estaba a lo lejos, casi separado de la ciudad. Un lugar tranquilo para un hombre tranquilo.

Ingreso a su hogar cuando llego y se quito sus zapatos dejándolos en el pequeño recibidor, una vez adentro camino tranquilamente hasta su sala donde saco a su _amada_ de su bolsillo y la deposito con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa, acaricio la mano cercenada con amor y pregunto

—¿Que quieres cenar _cariño_?

Obviamente la mano no emitió ningún sonido pero Kira Yoshikage asintió alegre

—Me parece perfecto

El hombre se dirigió a su cocina y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para crear la cena que compartiría con su _amada_ , con una de sus manos libres encendió la radio que se ubicaba cerca de su cocina y el conocido sonido de su estación favorita lleno el lugar.

— ** _Morioh-Morioh-Morioh Morioh-Cho-Radiooooo_**

El hombre empezó a cocinar con paciencia y dedicación mientras oía la radio

— _ **Buenas noches Morioh, espero que todos la estén pasando genial, nos acaba de llegar un pedido de una canción así que. ¡Hazla sonar! La banda que salio de Inglaterra y conquisto el mundo, Queen! De el Álbum Sheer Heart Attack ...¡Killer Queen!**_

La sonrisa de Kira se ensancho

—Ah, Queen, una hermosa banda ¿No lo crees _cariño_? Me recuerda a mi época de estudiante

— _She keeps Moet et Chandon_

 _In her pretty cabinet_

 _"Let them eat cake" she says_

 _Just like Marie Antoinette_

El hombre comenzó a menear su cabeza al ritmo de la canción mientras cocinaba su cena

— _A built-in remedy_

 _For Kruschev and Kennedy_

 _At anytime an invitation_

 _You cant decline_

Kira comenzó a chasquear sus dedos siguiendo el ritmo, la sincronizacion de sus chasquidos con el sonido de la canción era perfecta. De repente sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y cuando miro a su alrededor se encontró con los ojos amarillentos del humanoide felino mirándolo con atención. Kira Yoshikage le devolvió la mirada al humanoide sin comprender muy bien lo que había pasado, el no lo había comandado para que apareciera entonces ¿Porque estaba allí? Habia ocasiones en las que el asesino no entendía como funcionaba del todo su habilidad, miro con atención al felino gigante y noto que el estaba mirando a su mano la cual aun Kira tenia lista para chasquear sus dedos ¿Acaso había interpretado que los estaba llamando por sus chasquidos?

—No te preocupes, no solicite tu ayuda —Le dijo al humanoide rosa, le resultaba algo extraño hablar con el sin recibir una respuesta.

— _Caviar and cigarettes_

 _Well versed in ettiquete_

 _Extraordinarily nice_

El felino estaba por desaparecer cuando Kira puso una mano frente a el deteniendolo

—Esto es una complicación, no puedes aparecer sin que yo te convoque por mas que la gente no pueda verte así que...—El hombre miro a los ojos amarillentos del humanoide —¿Que te parece si te pongo un nombre? Eso solucionaría varias cosas

— _She is a Killer Queen_

 _Gunpowder, gelatin_

 _Dinamite with a laser beam_

 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_

 _¡Anytime!_

Kira Yoshikage oyó atento el estribillo de la canción y asintió para si mismo

—Tu nombre a partir de ahora sera Killer Queen —Le dijo a su renombrado poder —¿Estas de acuerdo?

Para su sorpresa, por primera vez desde que había conseguido aquella habilidad el humanoide felino demostró una emoción, no con su rostro ya que este seguía impasible como de costumbre sino que miro a su usuario, luego a la radio e hizo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza para luego desaparecer de nuevo. Killer Queen había aceptado su nombre lo que llevo a Kira a preguntarse ¿Todo ese tiempo su habilidad había estado esperando a que el la nombrara de alguna forma? El asesino no podía saberlo, no había forma de que lo supiera.

Una vez que termino de preparar los ingredientes dejo al platillo cocinándose, volvió de nuevo a la mesa y con la misma delicadeza de antes tomo la mano que alguna vez había pertenecido a Aiko Suzuki, entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y mientras la radio seguía sonando pregunto

—¿Quieres bailar un poco _Cariño_?

La mano no respondió y colgó inerte aun entrelazada a la de Yoshikage Kira quien se limito a sonreír dulcemente y comenzó a bailar en su sala al ritmo de la canción con la cual había bautizado a su habilidad. Era una noche hermosa, el dolor en su corazón por la perdida de su antiguo amor había sanado al fin y estaba bailando con su nueva _amada_ mientras las estrellas bañaban el cielo con su color plateado ¿Que podía ser mejor que eso?

—[...] _Perfume came naturally from Paris_

 _For cars she couldnt care less_

 _Fastidious and precise_

 _She is a Killer Queen_

 _Gundpower, gelatin_

 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_

 _Anytime..._

Esa era la vida tranquila que Yoshikage Kira amaba, la vida que Yoshikage Kira deseaba desde hacia años.

Y no la cambiaría, no la cambiaría jamas.

* * *

 **Es curioso, Jojo Bizarre Adventure es mi anime y manga favorito pero este es el primer fic que escribo sobre la serie**

 **Estaba viendo de nuevo Diamond y me dieron ganas de escribir este pequeño fic sobre Kira y Killer Queen, tal vez haga lo mismo con otros usuarios de Stand.**

 **Kira Yoshikage es posiblemente mi villano favorito de Jojo mas que nada porque es el único que no tiene un objetivo a gran escala, el no quiere conquistar el mundo ni encontrar las partes del jodido Yisus! sino vivir una vida tranquila sin nadie que lo moleste hasta el final de sus días.**

 **Mi headcanon es que los Stands tienen un poquito de personalidad propia heredada de sus usuarios así que decidí que Killer Queen es mas bien tranquilo y serio como su usuario. En todas las batallas en la que lo vemos Killer Queen nunca demuestra ninguna emoción a diferencia de Star Platinum, The World o Crazy Diamond.**

 **Pero bueno, es solo un headcanon por ahi Killer Queen solo no tiene personalidad y solo es un gato gigante que explota cosas a la orden de David Bowie xD**

 **En fin, espero que les halla gustado esta pequeña historia**

 **Eso es todo por ahora ¡El Mapache se despide!**

 **¡Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


End file.
